Content casting applications (senders) can send or cast content streams or static content to multiple stream receivers. This allows a person in their home environment to cast content streams and static content to any stream receiver reachable through their home network.
While this may be desirable in a home environment, it can be very undesirable and unsafe in an office environment. In the office environment, stream receivers may be specific to certain functional areas of the business. For example, stream receivers in an engineering department should not receive casted content streams or static content from say Marketing, Finance, or HR departments. Stream receivers located in open conference rooms where outside persons meet with company personal should not be able to see sensitive content from finance, legal, HR, or internal engineering.
However, it can still be desirable to use stream receivers in conference rooms like this to obtain such information, when it is in fact authorized.